King Alteon the Balanced
' King Alteon the Balanced' is a hero from DragonFable and AdventureQuest Worlds. He is the kind, wise ruler of Swordhaven. History Before he was king, Alteon was known as "Sir Alteon", a knight ready for anything. At those times, a corrupted tyrant named Slugwrath (Slugwrath can be found in MechQuest, but he is named many times in DragonFable) formerly ruled the land back then. Most people where not happy with him as their ruler. In secret, Alteon planned to raise an army to fight Slugwrath and overthrow the tyrant. And after many years of war, Alteon managed at last to defeat Slugwrath. The citizens of Lore decided they wanted Alteon as their new king. Alteon was happy as a normal peasant, but the people wanted HIM and HIM alone as their king, so he accepted and was crowned king of lore. Later during the Xan war, he led the 299 elite guards into Xan's hot gates and lost. He was then lost in the field of combat, where the hero of DragonFable saved him. He then entitled the hero to the 301st elite guard. Drakath, the son of Slugwrath, was unhappy at Alteon for stealing the throne from his father. At first Drakath was just a bandit that wasn't much of a threat. Then he went into hidding. In AdventureQuest Worlds Drakath was transformed and granted Chaos Powers. This made him the Leader of the 13 Lords of Chaos. Drakath killed Sepulchure, who was once Alteon's greatest knight Valen, and badly wounded the King, starting to infect him with Chaos magic. Following Drakath's attack, King Alteon formed a truce with Sepulchure's daughter Gravelyn to combat Drakath and the 13 Lords of Chaos. In the alternate timeline created by Drakath, King Alteon was seen dueling Sepulchure when the players arrive to warn both sides about Drakath. When Drakath doesn't show up, Sepulchure tries to attack them only for King Alteon to take the hit and die. When Death arrives to claim King Alteon's soul and states that he will come after Sepulchure's soul as well, Sepulchure ends up vanquishing Death which causes those who have recently died to return as Zombies that obey Sepulchure's every command. King Alteon returns as Zombie King Alteon as he, Noxus, Dage the Evil, and Nulgath bow before Sepulchure. The players end up fighting Zombie King Alteon when Sepulchure invades Battleon. The players managed to defeat Zombie King Alteon. It is later revealed that, thirty years prior to AdventureQuest Worlds, King Alteon defeated and sealed away Graveclaw the Defiler for the safety of Lore's residents. A statue of him was built in Battleon to honor the anniversary of his victory in the battle of Shattersword. Profile King Alteon is the current king of Swordhaven. When he was younger, he defeated the tyrant that ruled the land before him, and after that was made king by the people. He wields the powerful Golden Dragon Sword. Even though he is still a mighty warrior, age is catching up to him and he is no longer as strong as he once was. He has three daughters, the eldest being Princess Brittany, the middle child being Princess Victoria, and the youngest being Princess Tera. He has an evil Mirror Realm counterpart in the form of King Alteon the Imbalanced, an insane tyrant who wants to destroy Mirror Lore by flooding it with raw Chaos. Abilities He is immensely capable in combat as his speed alone, when seen at the beginning of a cutscene, was impressive. He mainly uses melee combat, but he has powerful magical abilities. For defense he can create a shield around him strong enough to withstand blasts of Sepulchure's pure necromantic energy. He can give as good as he gets though, and he can channel a bolt of lightning through his sword to blast his enemies at long range. He and Sepulchure are seemingly equally matched. Trivia *King Alteon wields the the Golden Dragon Blade also known as "King Alteon's Dragonblade" as written on a couple mod. pages, it is a lot like the King's Blade you can buy from the Battleon Upgrade Shop, yet the sword is different and appears to be a cheap imitation. It is also available in the Chaos Shop for 500 gold as a Chaorrupted version. This is basically a purple version of the King's Blade. *He Was named after the brand of balancer that AE used for their servers. They used an Alteon brand server balencer for all of their games years ago, so as an inside joke, he was aptly named King Alteon "The Balanced". Many believe he will become the 13th Lord of Chaos due to his infection. *He looks exactly like the concept art for King Arthas of Menethil from World of Warcraft. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Internet Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Monarchs Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventure Quest Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Aristocrats Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Knights Category:The Messiah Category:Related to Villain Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes